The Fight for the Future
by void-ignite1701
Summary: Hermione left with Ron when he walked out on Harry resulting in their deaths so the war took longer to end with more deaths and sorrow. So a more serious and powerful Harry decides to do it all again.


**Chapter 1 **

Raindrops lightly tapped on the pavement outside of London as a man dressed in a dark cloak walked silently towards a phone box. He looked around quickly his gaze penetrating the cold air. He got in silently in the box and pushed a few buttons before he started descending into a magnificent hall laid with gleaming tiles and a marvellous statue with a man on top...only this was no ordinary man neither was the man whose decent from the phone box had ended. No, these were what some might call Gods amongst men. They wielded weapons and artefacts so old and driven with power only legends and myth can explain to those whose minds are weak and frail, unable to comprehend the truth. They were sorcerers. Mages, witches, wizards of the highest degree trained in the magical combat of magic.

They had knowledge and wisdom long forgotten in the world of ordinary men. They could produce spectacles and wonders both fascinating and terrible to behold but, as all things there in an ante side to level matters in which positive seems dominant.

There is also evil amongst these beings of great power and perhaps none ever so greater and more ferocious than a demon with a name that even after two years after his defeat his name was still feared. His name was Voldemort.

He was no man but a creature. He was vile, merciless, and unfortunately he was powerful. He was very cunning, very dangerous and very powerful. Not only induced with raw power but he could make allies and contacts that became a web of information and a web of power over the world.

His reign of terror was the darkest period in British history even if not known by all its occupants. His tide of evil and despair washed over the magical world leaving no opportunity to recover wave after wave destroyed the hopes of the small nation and it left the magical government of Britain stunned and frozen in terror. There however was one man who stood up against his purge-Albus Dumbledore.

Master of magic and powerful enough to defeat him that was until a prophecy was made saying not Dumbledore but a mere child would defeat the Dark Lord. The prophecy indicated that the child was unborn and fortunately Albus had been there when the prophecy was created.

It concerned a child, a boy, to have the ability to defeat Voldemort. That child had suffered a harsh childhood and was subjected to the torment of his relatives for the first ten years of his unfair life.

But, as time went on so did he. It was only on the dawn of his eleventh birthday did anything really happen. He discovered he was a wizard and all about his past.

So as he started his magical education he picked up friends, knowledge and more importantly discovered his past.

The boy's name was known all over the world, a role model for young children, Harry Potter was the second leader of light and after the death of Albus Dumbledore he had become the new beacon of hope in Britain.

But tragedy struck when he was on his mission to find and destroy Voldemort's horcruxes. His best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were murdered.

On the night of when Ron had decided to go away, Hermione had grabbed a hold of him and they disapparated into a gang of snatchers.

Hermione and Ron were overwhelmed too quickly to react. The snatchers had liked Hermione, especially her body.

They taunted her as they raped her over and over again in a small house they had taken them to. Ron had been forced to watch the woman he loved be raped by madmen.

It was only after she had cried her last tear, after she had shouted her last scream did Ron break and release a wave of magic that had killed everyone in the room, including himself.

Harry had been distraught over his friend's deaths as he listened to the radio say their names in their dead list.

His friend's deaths had created a fire in Harry that no one had ever seen, fuelled by rage and anger he searched for the Horcruxes with renewed vigour, killing any Dark creature or servants of Voldemort.

He had taken a year and a half to uncover and destroy all the Horcruxes. During that period many had fallen and even more in the final battle. The battle between Harry and Voldemort had been quick; Harry never bothered to talk but started throwing deadly curses at Voldemort rapidly.

The spell that had defeated Voldemort was his own, his own evil had been his downfall. The celebrations never came, at least to Harry and Ginny.

Both of them comforted each other, all their loved ones dead. The pain was a knife to the heart for both of them. They had decided to become part-time Aurors to clean up the rest of the filth that plagued the world. It took another two years for the evil to completely disappear. The couple had gotten married shortly after the final battle, a happiness that both of them treasured and kept.

After the period of their lives as Aurors they had been approached by The Department of Mysteries. They had been offered to become Combat Unspeakables they had ascended through the ranks quickly and after three more years were Master Unspeakables.

So as the man was walking towards the stairs his thoughts were clouded with a hope that he had never felt before. A happiness that he had forgotten.

He made his way to the elevator that he took to the first floor-Department of Mysteries.

He quickly entered the chamber that had one other occupant.

"Will it work, Gin?" The man asked as he removed his cloak walking closer to the other person.

"Yes. I've ran all the tests and Sapphire helped me out. It _will_ work." Ginny said.

"Damn, you're amazing..." The man muttered. Ginny turned around and rewarded him with a kiss.

"Of course Harry, what do you expect...though you aren't too bad yourself." Ginny said with a grin.

Harry just let out a chuckle before turning serious again and asked, "Have you confirmed it? The amount it can hold."

Ginny nodded as her eyes misted over, "Only one."

Harry let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. He leaned his head on hers and quietly whispered, "I'm sorry but it's the only way."

Ginny wiped her eyes and gave a nod. She stood up to her full height and said, "Then you must go to the centre of the circle and we shall begin."

Harry nodded but first he gave Ginny a long kiss, showing his love for her. He quietly whispered, "Goodbye. I promise not to screw this chance up." He then made his way to the centre and immediately a light enveloped him.

"I know Harry just be careful." Ginny said softly giving her husband a watery smile.

Then suddenly Harry was gone and so was everything else.

In a small cupboard a small boy shot up as though awaking from a nightmare.

Harry Potter was ten years old again.


End file.
